To The Principal's Office
by Neversober7
Summary: Parent's evenings always sucked for Dave, although chilling with Bro was fun. This particular parent's evening though, changes a lot. Oneshot with TWO ENDINGS, Bro/Dave. Mindless pr0n.
1. ending 1

**What am I doing with my life at 2am in the morning.**

**Insomnia can fuck right off. Oh god.**

* * *

Parent's evening was always a pisstake for Dave. His teachers said the same thing '_he needs to pay more attention in class!', 'he never takes off those damn sunglasses!', 'he disrespects me and other students!'. _Although they all said this, Bro never listened. Instead, after seeing another teacher that seemed to never stop talking about how adorable Dave can be but how much he needs to start paying attention, Bro would usually make up a type of dramatic story on how that certain teacher got stuck with a job like that.

It always made the teenager laugh. Even when parents evenings were pisstakes, they were also fun because Bro actually took time off work to bother attending them, he seemed to genuinely care to everybody else. And Dave had to admit, the amount of girls who fluttered their eyelashes at Dave the day after was spectacular, _'your brother is so dreamy! He's just like you, Dave~' _Most of them would say.

Dave's ego had grown since he left middle school and became a teenager, the day he started growing hair on his chin he acted a little bit too cocky towards Bro during a strife and ended up getting his face rammed into the ground and a muscle-weight body sitting on his back, mocking his stupidity and saying how 'being too up your own ass can really make you look like an idiot when someone else sticks a dick up there and fucks you over.'

He hated that memory. He'd have to lie to his teachers that week in middle school when they asked him how on earth he lost three teeth and broke his nose, along with a black eye and stitches in his head and arm. He lied by saying he fell off a motorbike, they didn't seem to care either way so he was cool with it.

Dave brought his attention back to the fat, old looking woman in front of him, her rolls were balancing heavily on her desk it was almost sickening to look at. How Bro kept eye contact with that greasy, red face was beyond his own thoughts.

"Apart from the paper aeroplanes, spit balls, various detentions, late assignments or none at all, Dave's a positive learner and always tries his hardest." She finished off. Bro turned towards Dave, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face before he turned back to her,

"Alright. Sounds good then." Bro stood up from his chair, taking the hand that was offered to him by the teacher and shaking it politely. Dave wondered if he'd actually listened to a word she was saying, he doubted it but he still wondered.

They left the room after saying their goodbyes and strolled down the hallway, Dave still had quite a while until seeing his next teacher, seeing as he had been kicked out of three classes that would have perfectly taken up the free time they had now. Dave glanced up at Bro, noticing he wasn't too short compared to his older brother for a fifteen year old. Bro must have noticed the glance because he looked over to the other, "so, what do we do now seeing as you're a little shit in class and got kicked out of, well, more than a few?"

Dave shrugged, "nothing really, just gonna have to wait."

"You know, I'm quite disappointed in you." Bro said, taking Dave completely off guard. Shaking his head, Dave was speechless.

"What?"

"I mean you're fifteen, Dave, you have your whole life ahead of you and you're fucking around in class like it's no big deal."

"You never cared before."

"Yes, before, when you were nine and all they did was make you sit in a circle and talk about feelings."

"That was my group therapy."

"All I'm saying is just try and listen because it is a big deal and-"

"Mr. Strider!" A low and mumbled voice welcomed, Bro turned around to see a plump, middle-aged man holding his hand out to greet the sibling. Of course, Bro acted like a responsible adult when there were other adults around, and took the hand offered, shaking it kindly with a greeting. Standing there, shaking his brother's hand, was Principal Gosh. He was the weirdest man anyone could ever meet in Dave's eyes, no matter how many spitballs you managed to get in his pocket, he'd laugh along with you and pretend like it was all alright.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Jeremy Gosh, Principal of this school." He looked over at Dave once the handshake was over, "so you're the father to Dave, he's quite a creative student, very entertaining and worshipped. I can see where he gets his charm." A throaty chuckle was heard before interrupted by Bro's monotone voice of extreme seductive purposes. Wait...what?

"Brother, actually." He corrected. Gosh stopped his chuckling at once,

"Oh I understand Mr. Strider, I had a thought that you looked far too young to be a father!" Another chuckle then silence. "How about we talk in my office?"

Before another word could be sprung, Gosh was practically dragging Bro down the hallway with Dave behind him. He opened the door to a large office, just like the ones you'd see in those haunted house movies; desk in the middle of the room, three old-style chairs around it, a fireplace with a bookshelf to the far left. Dave knew this place too well, he was always sent here.

"So," Gosh began as he sat at his desk, motioning the two brother to sit in the two chairs opposite. Doing so, he began speaking again, "Dave. Do you like it here?"

Dave was about to speak before he saw that _look _from his brother. It was none other than the look of _'say something bad and I'll be in shit for it. I get in the shit, you're in for a serious beating down when we get home.' _It was that look that said everything.

Instead of a snide remark, Dave nodded, "yeah."

"So you don't find it difficult to fit it?"

"No." When really Dave did find it quite difficult, with him being so ironic and awesome, nobody else could quite understand him.

"The bullying has stopped?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. Dave felt his blood go cold the instant he heard 'bullying'. Yes, it was possible, Dave Strider was bullied throughout the first four weeks of high school. He never told Bro. No way in _**hell **_would he want to tell Bro, how disappointed and pissed off his older brother would be now to find out that his younger sibling was _bullied_. How pathetic. In the corner of his eye, Dave saw his brother turn his attention to him, a small shiver made it's way up Dave's spine as he felt that _stare_.

"Bullying?" Bro cocked an eyebrow, "you were bullied?"

With no hesitation at all, Gosh spoke up, "he never told you?"

Dave kept quiet, he didn't look up from the floor. Jesus, he felt pathetic and stupid right now. Gosh grumbled as his pager beeped, quickly taking a look at it and putting it back in his blazer pocket, he turned towards the two brothers, "I'm afraid I will have to dash out for a few minutes. I will be back shortly." He stood from his chair and left the room, which by now was full of silence and just the eerie ticking of the clock. Bro leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily, "you didn't tell me you were bullied."

"'Cuz I didn't want you to know. It's stopped now anyway so why does it matter?"

Bro scoffed, "dude, you're my little bro, of course it matters."

Dave looked up to meet his brother's gaze under his shades, "so if I would've told you, you wouldn't have beaten my ass for being a whimp?"

"Depends. Did you cry?"

"Fuck no." Dave grimaced, the thought of crying because a couple of higher ups stole his bag and threw it into the girl's toilets disgusted him.

"Then no."

Dave didn't believe him though, he knew what Bro was like. High expectant of Dave, cocky, ironic and just too unpredictable.

"So who were these assholes?"

Dave shrugged, "some kids in a higher year."

"Did you let them beat you up?" Bro seemed genuinely curious, why? Dave had no clue.

"Few times." Dave replied. Bro nodded and looked around the room then leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs, "how long is this dude going to be?"

"Date tonight?"

"Yup."

Heh. Dave was about to ask who, but then he realised he didn't actually care. A slither of jealousy absored into his blood as he sat up from his souching position. These chairs were too uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that Bro had now decided to stand up. And it was getting too hot in here. Dave looked over his brother's appearance and set it straight that, yes, he was attractive and yes, Dave seemed to like that. The broad and young looking features stood out the most, along with the well toned arms and God _damn _that is a nice ass. Dave wondered if he could...maybe just reach out and-

"Why are you touching my ass?" Bro asked, whiping his head round to look at the younger brother with his hand on his ass.

_Oh fuck._ Dave retracted his hand, "for the sake of irony."

Bro looked like he wasn't buying it, who could blame him? He turned around fully to Dave, uncrossing his arms, "bullshit, that wasn't irony. You want my ass."

"What? No." Dave cringed and shook his head in disgust, _great acting, want to be featured in the next Willy Wonka film? _

It seemed that Bro wasn't taking that for an answer because withing seconds Dave was being pushed against the desk, his arms pushed firmly together behind his back, hands on his elbows in a painful yet exciting stance. He felt Bro's breath over his neck as the older man leaned forward, "you're a terrible liar. Lying is bad Dave."

Dave tried breathing evenly, not letting his brother win this...whatever this was."Dude, you're sick."

"Don't start battles you can't finish." Was all Bro said before he bit on to Dave's earlobe and caressed it with his tongue. A small whimper left Dave's mouth in a sudden reaction and he immediately regretted it as a hand moved it's way up his shirt, leaving tingling sensations everywhere it travelled.

Dave didn't want Bro to stop, it was all teasing but god it felt so good, he could already feel himself getting hard. Bro obviously knew about Dave's arousal because he suddenly both his arms were released and a hand found it's way to his jeans, where he was groped teasingly. Dave gripped tightly onto the desk edge and groaned, that friction was just..._fucking brilliant. _

He pushed against that touch, wanting so much more than a fucking rub through the jeans, he didn't know whether it was just his teenage hormones, but he really had the need to just scream for Bro to fuck him in the ass.

But that would be stupid and pathetic. And wrong. Dave didn't _lose _battles with his brother, he just didn't always proclaim victory. This was one of those events where Bro acted like the dominant, productive one and teased Dave to a point where the younger gave in. Although this time was little too...intimate, Dave really didn't care.

And Dave lost all his caring when his jeans were completely loosened and dropped to the floor. Just how far was Bro going to go? His thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand just barely stroked over his dick, the warmth was practically _radiating. _Dave bit his lip, knowing if he made a single movement towards the other brother he would lose this fight-_but that hand is going to feel so good! _His hands started to tremble.

"What's the matter Dave?" Bro whispered in his ear, "can't handle a challenge?"

As Dave was about to reply, a hand gripped his dick and pumped him roughly, just enough for him to gasp and cry out, not sure if it's the pain or pleasure he liked, but it was an awesome combination. "Fuck, fuck, oh _God _Bro!" Dave whined, leaning into that touch for desperate need of pleasure, when suddenly-

"Should've listened more in class, little dude." Bro took his hand off Dave's cock and moved away, leaving a panting, desperate and rather pathetic looking Dave leaning over the desk.

"You're seriously...not going to..." Dave managed out between breaths before he swallowed, "...stop."

"I only jack off good boys." Bro mumbled, amused at the sight before him.

"Fuck you, Gosh could waltz right fucking in here any minute, now get the fuck back over here." Dave groaned in annoyance.

"Was that a...command?" Bro asked, sarcastically curious as it sounded.

"Yes, it fucking was."

"You get over here."

"Bro, I want you to get your fucking ass over here and fuck _my _ass against this desk. _**NOW.**_" He heard a tut, then a sigh, then he felt himself pushed back up against the desk, even harder this time. Bro was seeming really desperate now as he jammed two of his fingers into Dave's mouth, obviously expecting the younger brother to know what to do, which he did. Sucking immediately on the two digits, Dave groaned again as a hand snaked it's way up the front of his chest, then to the pink nubs that stood out there. When Bro ran his fingers over both nipples, Dave hissed and jolted back slightly-and damn Bro was fucking hard.

When the fingers were wet enough, they were pulled out of Dave's mouth, his cheek was slammed onto the hard wood of the desk as Bro pushed into him with one, wet finger. A deep hiss was bitten back by Dave at the feel of discomfort, he was hoping it didn't feel like this later, because that would suck. Unused to the feeling, Dave just wanted that finger out of him, until another was slipped in and he tightened slightly, "dude chill, you're so impatient." Bro almost complained, holding his younger brother's hip in place with his free hand.

"Fuck yo-aaaahhhhh!" Dave bit back a loud moan as _something incredible _jolted up his spine and made his vision go white. He needed more of that feeling, he knew it would turn out better. Bro scissored inside of him, making sure he was stretch just enough so it wouldn't be _too _painful.

Of course the scissoring was slightly painful, achy even. The pain spread through his legs and up his spine, but then Bro would do that amazing thing again and he'd forget about complaining.

It wasn't very long until Dave felt the fingers leave his ass and the sound of Bro's belt unbuckling, he knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. He was ready for it, he knew Bro wouldn't purposely hurt him and would go easy on him. _This is my first time. _The feeling of something blunt and thick prodding him made him bite his lip, his nerves were probably going to get the better of him, he suddenly felt like backing out.

_Nope, Strider's don't back out. _He repeated that in his head as a pair of lips traced soothing kisses along his neck, then a slight feeling of stretching pain, where Dave bit his lip hard enough for blood to paste his mouth. Only when he felt completely full up did he make a sound, it was a deep breath as Bro let out a rather shaky sigh, "Just relax." He whispered as ran his fingers up and down Dave's needy cock, obviously hoping it would help the other relax.

It did in a strange way, Dave untensed his shoulder and let go of his lip, feeling a small trickle of blood run down his chin, that didn't bother him though because as soon as he said, "'kay, fuck me." All his thoughts were abandoned. The thick warmth was slowly pulled out and pushed back in again and Dave couldn't help but groan again and again and again as the pattern was repeated. The pain was blurring as small snippets of pleasure took over his body, his legs we running on adrenaline to keep his now heavy body up.

Dave's cry of pleasured shock was louder than his earler groaning, that 'special' spot was hit at a hard pace and Dave just couldn't keep in the surprised cry, it didn't feel that intense earlier so he wasn't expecting it to be so. . .effective now. The hand on his cock stopped the soothing gestures and went back to pumping Dave gracefully, often stopping to run a thumb over the tip and slicking the rest of the organ in pre-cum, that Dave seemed to have a lot of.

Finally, Bro let out a moan just as well as Dave when he hit that spot again and Dave had momentarily tightened. Bro had to stop for a moment, he leaned his palms on the desk and took a few deep breaths,

"You cool bro?" Dave asked, his voice raspy until he cleared his throat, Bro nodded in reply, trying to catch his breath,

"You're just so fucking tight." He replied between breaths, "feels like I'm gonna fucking lose it."

By lose it, Dave thought it he meant the battle they're in at the moment, if this is still considered a battle. All of a sudden, he was being fucked at a fast and intense pace, Bro was definitely making sure to angle his thrusts so he kept thumping against Dave's prostate, loud and needy moans were just leaking from Dave's mouth, some were Bro's name, some were just plain dirty words. The hand on Dave's dick increased it's pace, Bro knew Dave was going to lose this, he knew he was going to cum first and he was enjoying every minute of it when Dave tightened up and released that hot fluid over the desk and some over Bro's hand, he cried out for Bro as the heated pleasure filled his body.

Bro pulled out after Dave had overcome his orgasm and began pumping himself roughly, it wasn't even that long before his own cum spilled out over Dave's ass and back, a quiet moan escaping his mouth as he did so. Seeing Dave like this must have been arousing for Bro because as soon as Dave heard that belt buckle adjusted, he felt a firm smack across his left ass cheek. Quickly hissing and lifting his head, Dave glared with all his energy at his brother, who in reply let a smirk hang on his face.

"You should probably get up, or else we're gonna be in trouble." Bro suggested. Dave groaned in a frustrated manner and lifted himself from the desk, gasping at the sudden jolt of pain in his back and ass. _I'm not going to be able to walk for a fucking week. _He thought then felt something cold running down his back and legs, only to discover the white fluid Bro had spilled out over him.

"Thanks, fucking dickface, go get me a tissue." Then he saw blood running down his legs too, "fuck!" He looked over at the desk and saw the liquid spots then glared at his older brother, "the fuck are you still doing here?"

"I don't know where the toilets are, not my problem." Bro had never looked so smug. Dave could just kill him, but that would be troublesome due to the aching and intense pain slipping up his back.

"Gosh has one over there, for fuck's sake hurry up."

It wasn't long until Bro came back with toilet paper and helped Dave clean up. Unfortunately, there was blood on the floor too, which was going to stain. Both brother's doubted that Gosh would notice it so they didn't worry about it.

"That guy's been gone for ages, let's just go." Bro said as he tossed the toilet paper in the bin.

Dave looked over at him, now sitting slightly awkwardly in his seat. Yes, these chairs was way too uncomfortable now. "I'm staying put." Dave said.

Bro mumbled something under his breath and sat down easily. He tensed slightly and looked over at Dave, then beyond Dave and at the window on the far end of the room. Dave wondered what his Bro was staring at until he turned that way too. Dave almost screamed.

Rose stood by the window and waved, her expression as it usually was; content and peaceful.

_Well fuck._ Dave thought as he waved hesitantly back. He looked back at Bro and glared, "You fucking wait until we get home."

"I'm waiting." Bro smirked and leaned back the chair, staring up at the ceiling like before, "oh yeah, and Dave?"

"What?" Dave dared to ask.

"Behave in class. And tell me next time you're getting your ass kicked at school, then I can go easy on you at home." Bro said, still looking up, as if there was something amazing important on the ceiling.

"Sure, whatever." Dave replied, looking away. He smiled ever so slightly and felt a bit more adjusted with Bro, better than he ever has before.

* * *

**Oh jesus what have i done? this is the complete opposite to Let's Ruin This. oh my. guess i needed to let off some stream.**

**steam***

**sexual needs* **

**anyway, hope you enjoyed the mindless buttsex. Ending two is out some time this week/next week. It's rather gross the idea I have, but who gives a fuck? it's the Strider brothers. **

**Also, I HATE THE 'N' WORD. GRRR. i've never mentioned it in any of my Homestuck fanfictions except for this one and i hate it. **


	2. ending 2

**okay, i'm a little wary about posting this because of the...strangeness of it. i'm sorta scared that it's going to be the whole 'The Purple Liquid' incident all over again where i get haters going 'that was bullshit, they're so out of character!' and 'oh my god that was fucking terrible, it was poorly written and so shit!' **

**i apologise bros if you're disappointed, but this was MY idea and i'm sticking with it. i guess what i'm getting at is if you have a nasty opinion on this story, please keep it yourself, and that i love both bro and dave and i'll write what i want about them. please respect that.**

**in other words: enough hate, let's all suck dick and love life!**

* * *

Dave kept quiet, he didn't look up from the floor. Jesus, he felt pathetic and stupid right now. Gosh grumbled as his pager beeped, quickly taking a look at it and putting it back in his blazer pocket, he turned towards the two brothers as if nothing had happened. He took his sweet time placing his forearms on the table and clasping his hands together in a serious term, "well, Dave _was _bullied. The teens who hit him a fews times weren't excluded from school because, well, Dave fought back."

Bro looked over at Gosh suddenly, and Dave knew that look on his face. It was rare, but Dave knew it; it was the protective look; the parent look that Bro often gave when trying to prove something, or in this situation, trying to intimidate Principal Gosh. Oh dear God.

"Wait, so you're telling me that these kids _didn't _get their ass kicked out of school because my lil' bro defended himself?"

"There's no evidence proving it was defence."

". . .you're fucking with me."

"Excuse me, Mr. Strider, please mind your langua-"

"I'll fucking mind my fucking language when you fucking learn to control a fucking school." Bro slammed his palms down on the desk as he rose suddenly from the chair, making Gosh jump slightly. This was an extremely intimidating move, surely Gosh would shut up.

"Are we going to have a problem, Mr. Strider?" Gosh asked after recovering from his fright, looking up at Bro with some sort of challenge in his eyes.

"You bet your gee-golly ass we are." Underneath the shades, Dave knew that Bro was giving off the same challenging look, if anything, Dave was a little worried. He watched the two men stare eachother down for a few more moments before Gosh sighed and looked away from Bro,

"I am willing to forget your threatening gestures and give those teens what they deserve for fighting with Dave," he began. "However, it isn't so simple."

"Go on." Bro leaned back slightly, his tense shoulders relaxing slowly. Gosh seemed to noticed this as he turned his attention to Bro's body rather than his face. Wait...what?

"You're a hard working and independent man, aren't you?" Gosh asked and leaned back in his chair. If Bro was confused at the sudden change of subject like Dave was, he was good at hiding it.

"Guess so. Where are you going with this?"

"You get. . .lonely, don't you?"

By now, Dave was thinking all sorts of things. He'd seen this sort of stuff on the internet, not purposely, but somehow came across it. It was either his innocent kid mind flipping the fuck out or this was actually happening.

"Did you even hear my question?" Bro asked with a sharp bite in his tone, yes, it was getting late, and yes, Bro must be missing his opportunity at humping some brunette in the back of a club or something.

"I'm a very lonely man, Mr. Strider. I think, perhaps, you and your brother may be able to fix this." Gosh let a smirk slide across his face, and by now Dave's brain had just flipped the fuck out over twenty times. He looked over Gosh's body language and it was giving away a hell of a lot of sexual frustration. Dave just wanted to grab Bro's arm and leave; get the fuck out before anyone has to bend over or some gay shit like that.

Bro seemed thoroughly creeped out when he pulled his palms away from the table, instinctively taking a small step back, because let's face it, this was creepy. "I-uh-I..."

Was Bro stuttering? Alright, shit just got real. Bro was stuttering, falling over his words, he'd lost all signs of cool right now. Dave couldn't say much, he probably looked like a shaved Llama or something, shocked and scared, a little cold as well.

"A man like me can't find anyone, you don't understand how it feels, seeing as you're such an attractive man yourself, along with your sibling, who is very sweet." Gosh turned his attention to Dave, catching him dead in the eye. Dave didn't know what to do or say, and before he could, Bro had spoken anyway,

"No, no, no, no, no." Bro shook his head, "you're not touching him, you fucking creep."

"Alright." Gosh held his hands up for mercy, "just you then."

Bro tensed openly, "cool." He forced out, "what do you want?"

"I think you know very well what I want." He turned his chair sideways, expectant of the sort. Dave could not believe his eyes when he saw Bro go around the desk and kneel down in front of the chubby male. This was _fucking insane. _"You do this and I guarantee your brother will be safe."

Dave felt ill, he wanted to _leave _right _now_ with Bro. He knew he should step in and say something, "Dude, you don't have to...I'll be cool, I'm not bugged by those kids anymore."

Bro had his hands working at Gosh's belt, was he seriously considering doing this? Just for Dave? There was sound of the belt coming undone as his brother spoke to him, "Dave, go outside." Bro muttered, completely ignoring Dave's statement. Gosh seemed to dislike the idea as he shook his head and spoke,

"No no, Mr. Strider. I'm afraid Dave has to stay. This is for him, isn't it?" Gosh said; Bro seemed to stop everything he was doing and looked up at the other male.

"He's my brother, why should he-"

"Also, remove those ridiculous sunglasses," He chuckled, "I want to see your anger when you're sucking on me." Dave saw a smug smirk spread across the face of the chubby male. This was wrong, this was sick in so many ways and Dave did not want to stay in the room to watch his older brother suck off his principal.

Bro removed his shades cautiously and placed them on the desk, not looking away from the older male; not letting that glare focus anywhere else. From Dave's view, he could see his brother unbutton the dark striped pants of the principal; he noticed the grimace on his brother's face at the bulge in the white briefs. Slowly, a two shakey, gloved hands pulled those white briefs down and looked over the hard manhood. "I'm very impatient." Gosh pushed on, adjusting himself in his seat.

Without another word, Bro leaned in and took the tip of it in his mouth. Dave couldn't shake his eyes away, this was crazy! Slowly, the older brother slid an acceptable fraction of the manhood into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the bottom and his other hand placed on the thigh of the chubby male.

Gosh laced his fingers through Bro's hair, sighing gently and calmly. "I know you can go deeper than that." He said, voice raspy from lack of speech than usual.

At the slight command, Bro did as he told and took more of the old guy's dick in his mouth, still keeping the bottom of the shaft in his fist as he pumped while he worked his mouth. Dave began to get slightly heated at the sight, he started wondering what it would be like if Bro's mouth was over his dick, what that wet warmth would feel like, he shuddered at the thought of feeling a tongue run up the shaft and over the tip, a hand cupping his balls and massaging gently; just at the right pace. His jeans were getting a little bit uncomfortable, he hoped Gosh hadn't noticed.

He obviously did because he was staring directly at Dave, tightening his grip on his older brother's hair. Bro openly flinched at the action, gagged slightly and suddenly his head was pulled away from the organ; he was made to look up at Gosh with a painful glare, a small trail of pre-cum possbily mixed with saliva ran down from the side of Bro's mouth and honestly, Dave could have never seen anything so hot in his life. "You suck like a whore." Gosh said, then looked over in Dave's direction again. "You, over here."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could even speak, Bro had already taken the chance, "fuck no, you're not...you're not touching him." He spoke between breaths that he apparently needed a lot of.

"Who says _I'll _be touching him, he's _your _brother." Gosh chuckled lightly and uncurled his fingers from Bro's hair.

"No no no no, that shit is fucked up, I'm not-"

"Look at the poor boy, his trousers are straining."

Dave felt himself going red as his older brother looked over at him, a quizzical look plastered onto his face before he realised what the principal meant; it was obvious he was about to ask before Gosh spoke again, "Dave." He almost commanded.

Hestitantly, Dave stood from the chair and approached the two, wary of any action that was being made. Bro was looking at Dave and shook his head, "dude, he's my younger brother, I can't-"

"For the safety of your sibling." Gosh reminded, an amused expression on his face. For a guy with his dick hanging out, he wasn't at all shameful.

"Bro, you don't-" But before Dave could finish his sentence, those hands were on his black jeans, then his boxers; he hitched a breath at the thought of having someone else touch his dick, especially Bro's leather covered hands. And then suddenly, his trousers and boxers were pooled around his ankles and those firey-orange eyes were staring up at him. Dave couldn't tell what his brother was thinking, and soon all his thoughts had blown away into some sort of oblivion when two fingers stroked along the underneath of his shaft, soon turning into a full hand wrapping itself around the hot flesh and pumping a few times.

A series of whines and pants blew from Dave's mouth as just a hand pumped him; those whines and pants turned into full blown moans when a warm and wet muscle slipped over the tip, and then his dick was completely pushed into a wet warmth which sent shivers up and down his spine. Dave couldn't help his hands from finding their way to Bro's hair as his eyes closed, letting white cover his vision completely.

When he opened his eyes again, Gosh was in his view and it seemed, _no_, he was jerking himself to this. Dave would have never thought that _Principal Gosh_ would have such a sick fetish. Not that Dave really minded having his brother suck his dick, it was pretty hot and Bro was pretty good. There was the sound of creaking and then shuffling, when Dave looked at Gosh, he was standing opposite Dave, so close that Dave could smell his greasy hair. Dave would have probably gagged if Bro hadn't of done that amazing thing to his dick again.

The heat left his cock and was replaced by a hand pumping, even though it wasn't Bro's mouth, it still felt absolutely amazing. It seemed that Bro had gone back to sucking Gosh's dick again; Dave couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, especially when those fat fingers were lacing into his older brother's hair, forcing more of his head down onto the fat man's dick. And then that warmth was back and Dave forgot about every little annoying thing in life, he shuddered at the tongue swirling proffessionally around his member and the suction that was being caused by the older male, and _oh God he was so close. _

There Bro was, kneeling between Dave and Principal Gosh, sucking his younger brother's dick and jerking off the head teacher. If a student walked in right now, all hell would possibly break loose.

Without even thinking, Dave moaned breathlessly, thrusting into Bro's mouth forcefully and spilling inside; it didn't seem like Bro had a problem with it, except for the gag and sudden pull away afterwards. Some of the fluid spilled inside of Bro's mouth, which he spat out onto the carpet, and the rest went over his chin and shirt. He didn't have time to recover as his head was pulled onto Gosh's cock and forced to deepthroat the load that the older man released.

Bro pulled away once his hair wasn't being pulled anymore, coughing and breathing in as much air as his lungs could possibly take. He whiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shuddered. Dave was guessing it was because he had to swallow what Gosh let loose, by the thought of it, Dave even felt sick.

Even though that was absolutely amazing and hot in every way Dave could possibly imagine, he felt quite sorry for his older bro. He would apologise, just not now. Not in front of Gosh. Speaking of the chubby man, he sat back down in his chair and nodded at Bro, who was in the process of standing on his own two feet. It wasn't so bad that Dave enjoyed every minute of Bro sucking him off, he just hoped this didn't change anything; that next time he gets called to the principal's office, he wasn't forced to deepthroat and fat guy's dick.

"You may leave now, Mr. Strider." Gosh breathed out, standing back up and tucking himself back into his briefs.

"You better stick to your word." Bro pointed lazily at the older man, slightly flustered still from having a dick rammed down his throat.

"Yes yes, I always stick to my word." Gosh said.

Bro nodded vaguely and helped Dave adjust his trousers, even from the protests of the younger sibling of 'I can do it myself' and 'dude, I'm not a kid'. When Dave was all set, Bro grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room, ignoring the "goodbye and have a good evening!" from Principal Gosh.

"You're not telling any other little shit what happened in there." Bro almost demanded. Dave nodded and sighed, "I did say to you that you didn't have to."

"You're my little bro, I'll do whatever it takes for those dickfaces to get kicked out of school." Bro said, turning to Dave slightly.

"You still have, uh...on your shirt." Dave pointed out, secretly enjoying what Bro just said.

"Fuck it, we're going home." Bro made a sharp turn down the corridor, not bothering to check if Dave was following or not.

"Cool, whatever." Dave hurried alongside his brother's gliding steps. "Guess you're not going on that date tonight, huh?"

"Nah, we can rent a movie." Bro said, his steps slowing down slightly. Dave knew Bro could see his relief, he didn't want Bro going out tonight, he wanted to spend more time with the guy. He didn't really think his brother would go out anyway, not after what just happened.

Dave knew as soon as they got home, Bro was going to probably gargle a whole bottle of bleach or some crazy shit like that; he couldn't blame him.

"So what movie do you wanna rent?" Bro asked as they got in the car.

Dave thought for a minute, "Bad Teacher."

Bro paused and looked over at Dave, cocking an eyebrow but soon smirking, "cocky little shit. Wait until we get home, then we'll see who's cocky."

Dave couldn't wait.

* * *

**hello, my name is bobby and i am a sick person. **

**i love it. **


End file.
